


Sharing is Caring

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [103]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Even when someone loses they both win.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 521: Share.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Sharing is Caring

~

Being stubborn, Draco resisted Harry’s exhortation at first, his body stiffening as he tried to hold himself in check. Apparently it was a trait they shared, however, and so Harry busied himself doing everything in his power to make Draco fall apart. 

Harry felt it the moment Draco capitulated, when he gave up and started to come, his body shaking, his inner muscles undulating around Harry’s deeply buried cock. 

“Yes,” whispered Harry, his face pressed into the curve of Draco’s neck. “Come for me, love.” 

His cock spilling seed, Draco groaned. “Fucking…drive me…mad—”

“The feeling’s mutual,” gasped Harry.

~

Draco’s trembling subsided, his arms tightening around Harry, who was still slamming into him. His mouth at Harry’s ear, Draco encouraged him with filthy words.

“…should see yourself. Such a gorgeous picture. I bet everyone around us wants you to fuck them, too. I bet they’d line up, arses in the air just for a chance you’d sink your cock in them, but it’s too bad because you’re _mine_ and I don’t share—”

Harry moaned at the imagery, his hip thrusts going ragged. 

Catching Harry’s earlobe between his teeth, Draco then delivered the killing stroke. “Love you.” 

Keening, Harry came. 

~


End file.
